A Cause For Panic
by Muaradia
Summary: Lelouch is very popular with the ladies. But the ladies are not very popular with Lelouch at all. What is he to do when he is forced to take a date to the school dance by the she-demon, Milly? Oh, the horrors! One-shot for now.


**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own any part or whole of 'Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'. Nor do I claim that I do. This is purely non-profit.**

C2 was confused.

Lelouch was pacing up and down the floor with his eyebrows drawn. He had been like this ever since Milly announced that they were going to have a school dance next month and everyone in the student council had to come or be forced to act as her slave for the rest of their high school years.

One would assume that Lelouch would not give this much thought and just bring one of his countless fangirls who flocked him day in and day out.

So, like any normal person C2 was confused. And hungry. But mainly confused.

"Why do you look so scared? It's just a dance. Don't tell me the great Zero can't even take one measly girl to a dance!"

"Shut up. You don't understand."

"Don't I?"

"No, you don't."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know who to bring."

"Shirley obviously."

Lelouch looked at C2 like she was an idiot. C2 felt she was totally justified in what she had uttered. So, she gave him a look that said actually you are the idiot but you don't even know it because you are an idiot. Yes, she could convey so much with just a look. I mean what's a girl got to when she is eating pizza and needs to say something particularly cutting right that moment but her mouth is full?

"I can't take Shirley cause she forgot about me, remember?"

"So what if she forgot you?"

Lelouch just widened his eyes as if that would explain everything and sat down with a huff. C2 looked curiously at him, still not understanding the problem at hand. If he couldn't take Shirley, then why not Kallen or some other random girl? She voiced her thoughts.

"But Kallen will be suspicious and I don't know any other girl like that."

Just then, the bell rang. C2 jumped up and practically ran to the door before Lelouch grabbed her wrist and told her to stay in his room so that she wouldn't be seen by Nunally and Sayoko.

As soon as he brought back the pizza, C2 devoured it with gusto and then promptly fell asleep, clutching Cheese-kun as if her life depended on it. After that the subject was not brought up and was eventually forgotten.

 _ **4 weeks later…**_

"Hey Lelouch, who are you taking to the dance tomorrow?" Rivalz asked curiously. He wanted to know if he was the only one who was fated to be Milly's slave.

"Dance? What dance? I didn't know about any dance!"

Rivalz internally breathed in a sigh of relief. He wasn't the only one who was going to be Milly's slave. He had really wanted to ask her but he had been too much of a wimp to actually do it. How he wished he were like Lelouch who only had to ask and anyone would say yes. Anyways, why _did_ Lelouch not have a date?

Meanwhile, Lelouch was freaking out. It had all come back to him. The conversation with C2, the threatening from Milly and, worse, the hinting from Shirley. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't ask Shirley because she had finally said yes to some other guy. Kallen would be suspicious and she probably wasn't coming anyways. All the other girls probably had dates. He would have to be desperate and completely ruin his reputation by begging.

What to do? He ran his fingers through his hair with frustration.

He felt someone watching him.

Who?

Had someone figured out his identity?

No! That would be disastrous.

As his eyes roamed around, he spotted a creepy face staring emotionlessly at him.

Guess who that was.

That's right. C2.

He tried to shoo her away without Rivalz finding out. She changed her expression to confused. As if she was perplexed at the notion that she shouldn't be there. As if.

"Hey, Rivalz? Why don't you go try your luck with Milly? I want to go find some other girl to ask out."

"Ummm…Okay…But what if she says no?"

"You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Alright. I'm going to be a man and ask her out."

"You do that."

Lelouch sprinted towards C2 at top speed. Even though top speed was much, much, _much_ slower than a potato. C2 smirked at his attempts to run. Lelouch frowned at the thought that he was bad at anything. One would even say he was pouting. Unfortunately, one would be wrong as the leader of the Black Knights, Lelouch vi Britannia does _not_ pout.

"I am desperate."

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Umm…"

"Well, go on. You clearly have _something_ in mind."

"Will you…uh…will…you…uh?"

"Will I wear a wig and contacts and come with you to the dance?"

Lelouch nodded.

"Are you sure you're desperate yet?"

Lelouch glared at her with the heat of a thousand suns.

"Alright. Not like I can say no."

Lelouch smiled grudgingly.

 _ **Later that night…**_

"Hey, Lelouch! Over here!"

"Who is that?"

"Umm…My…uh…She's my…uh…"

"Oh, I get it she's your _girlfrand,_ right?"

"N-No! Just a friend. A friend."

Milly waggled her eyebrows suggestively. C2 smiled and leaned her head on him, twirling her hair coyly. Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew there would be complications if he brought C2. But his hands had been tied. If he hadn't brought some one, Milly would have _literally_ tied his hands and made him do God knows what.

Deciding he was done with this conversation, he dragged C2 away, towards the bar. Wait a second. Did you say _bar?_ **(A/N: Why yes, I just did exactly that, Lelouch.)** Why the heck was there a _bar?!_ **(A/N: To get drunk of course. Why else would there be a bar?)** Oh well. Lelouch decided he needed a drink to get through this torturous night. Getting a pink martini, even though pink is such a girly color, he sat down and sighed.

Just then Shirley walked by without even noticing Lelouch. And did a double take.

"Who is _that?!_ "

Lelouch whipped his head around. Was C2 in that bright orange afro she had insisted on wearing? He had only managed to talk her out of it by bribing her with pizza. Still. One never knew with C2. But she wasn't. Thank the Angel.

"A…friend. She's my friend."

Shirley's face was red. She thought Lelouch was into _her_. She certainly was into him. Although she wasn't sure why. Never mind that. Who was this? She had glossy (fake) brown hair and bright (fake) green eyes that shone like emeralds. She wasn't as busty as herself but still looked very attractive. In a very non-homo way. The ugly, green monster was rearing its head. With her red face and green jealousy, she felt like Christmas had come early.

C2 on the other hand was bored. And hungry. She had already analyzed the food menu and had already felt disappointment crush her as she realized pizza was not on the list. She had always thought that mortals (except Lelouch) were dumb but this was really the height of stupidity. What was a good menu without pizza? A bad menu. **(A/N: No that was** _ **not**_ **a rhetorical question.)**

"She doesn't go to our school."

"No…It's a very long story really. I don't want to bore you."

"That's code for: I don't have a story that I can tell you."

"No! It isn't!"

"Oh? Is that so? Then prove it. Tell me who she is."

"Uh…"

"Why does it matter to you?" C2 asked with a sly smirk.

"I-I-It doesn't! I was just acting the role of concerned friend. Nothing more." Shirley was blushing so hard that C2 could practically feel the heat. Being the evil witch that she is, she decided to goad her even more.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes! Completely sure."

"Alright. If you say so."

Lelouch regretted bringing C2. Hear she was, riling up Shirley. And Shirley was so naïve, falling for her trap. She (C2) really was the wicked witch. (Not necessarily of the west.) What was he to do?

Escape.

Before a huge scene was created. There were already a few people staring. He would have to lie that he had a headache. And then he would be free. How he yearned for such freedom. Grabbing C2's hand he started wadding through the crowd, searching for Milly. He couldn't just up and leave or his head would be mounted near a dear somewhere. Shuddering at the thought, Lelouch crossed the sea of heads, finally spotting Milly's bright, red, sequined dress that shone as if it were made of rubies.

"What changed your mind? I thought you didn't want to talk to your beloved Student Council President?"

"I just have a huge migraine so I am going to leave now. Bye!"

And Lelouch dashed of in a mad sprint towards the exit. (A snail somewhere won the 'Faster Than That Human Lelouch' prize.) Sweet freedom. He wasn't stuck in that God awful place they called a dance. Meanwhile, C2 was yet again, confused. But she was happy too. Now she didn't have to eat anything else other than pizza that she could have delivered. Maybe they could even _go_ to the local pizza parlor and get fresh heavenly pizza. She could barely contain herself at the very thought.

Lelouch slowed down to a walk. Now that he was away, he could see it was a beautiful night. The stars were shining, crickets were chirping, bees were buzzing… Wait that wasn't bees! It was his phone!

Internally groaning, he flipped it open. It was that she-demon, Milly. What did she want now?

"Lelouch! Don't forget! There's an after party! And if you don't come the same rules as the dance apply. **(A/N: Feel free to scroll up and find out what those rules are.** **)** "

"What?! I can't come. I told you, I have a migraine."

"That doesn't matter. Better show up or else"

"Bu-!"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh! She hung up the phone on me!"

"I hope they have pizza."

 **A/N: I have a few things I want to say.**

 **Do you guys want me to continue? If you do please let me know.**

 **I do not mean any offense to women with small busts and homos. If you are already offended please let me know what I can do to help.**

 **How in the world do you do a line break?!**

 **I want to know. Would you rate this chapter too long, deliciously long, short and sweet or way too short?**

 **Why is a disclaimer necessary? I am pretty new so I don't understand a lot of things in this site.**

 **Please, please review. I don't mind what if they are positive or not, just please, please,** _ **please**_ **review.**

 **Thank you for spending your valuable time reading this piece of my work. It really means a lot.**

 **Well… that's all I have to say. Have a wonderful day/night.**

 **~Lava.**


End file.
